


A Darker Homecoming

by ALL_OF_THE_FEELS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Family, Family Secrets, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_OF_THE_FEELS/pseuds/ALL_OF_THE_FEELS
Summary: When everything goes to hell can family pull together despite their differences. In this world bad things happen. Who can you call in your time of need if not your family?Vanya never thought this would happen to her; no one ever does. Hopefully her siblings can come through for her. Too bad this is what it takes for them to be a family again, but is there something even more sinister underneath this tragedy?Or I don't think it's in line with good ole Reggie's character to kill himself. That leaves so many variables, and it would be impossible for him to control it from beyond the veil. He needs something else to bring the team back together, even if it means stooping to untapped levels of monstrosity. But we'll get to that later.





	1. Chapter 1

Vanya gripped her violin case as she walked through the dark streets. She went as fast as her short legs would carry her.

Damn her stature!

She could hardly even remember why she was out so late, her fear had taken over most of her conscious thoughts. 

She took a deep breath to try to calm her mind. There was nothing to be afraid of she takes this route home from practice everyday. Unfortunately tonight she had stayed later than she typically did. It was darker than she was used to, so maybe that was what was setting her on edge. Or maybe it was the sound of footsteps she couldn’t seem to shake. 

She had noticed almost right away when she the presence of another person in her vicinity, but she tried not to let her mind wander. It was perfectly plausible that someone just happened to be walking in the same direction as her. With every turn she took that was mirrored she felt herself grow less confident in her original assertion. Still who would want to follow her? 

While still relatively calm she decided to quicken her pace attempting to lose her tail. All semblance of calm left her as she heard the footsteps quicken as well.

She was desperately trying to think of something to get her out of this situation, but she was becoming too frantic for clear thought. This had never happened to her before. She had heard of these things, but it was always to other women. Not her. She never thought she’d be in this situation and she had no idea what to do.

She still had about half of her route left when she heard the footsteps start gaining on her. She looked around, but there was no one around. This was a more sketchy part of town, but still shouldn’t there be someone out and about right now. Taking one more glance at her surroundings she decided to run subtlety be damned. The person took off after her.

She had little hope of this ending well for her, but with every step she took she knew she was closer to safety. This thought is what spurred her every movement. She ignore the ache of her lungs and the burn of her legs as she pushed on growing desperate. She turned sharply to the right finally getting closer to a safer part of town. And just as she allowed hope to bloom in her chest she felt a hand roughly grab her shoulder.

She screamed as she was dragged down a side alley. Her violin was dropped on the ground as she struggled. She thrashed in the persons hold; fought, kicked, hit, it didn’t matter. They finally came to a stop in a dark corner near a dumpster. With a sharp turn Vanya’s head was cracking against the brick of the building, but her eyes were looking upon the face of her attacker.

He was much taller that her, and he was broad shouldered. He wore menacing smirk as dark green eyes bore into her. With sandy blonde hair he could have passed for attractive if not for the obvious circumstances. Vanya distantly wondered why a decent looking guy like him would resort to such measures. 

She was brought out of reverie with a movement of his hand. Suddenly he was pressing his hand to her throat preemptively cutting off any sound she could make. His other hand roughly began to roam her body before stopping at her jeans. 

Despite the hand choking her Vanya remained coherent enough to try to fight back. However, it was no use. The man quickly grew tired of her struggles and smashed her head against the wall a few times until she was barely conscious.

This was it, Vanya realized. She could barely keep her eyes open let alone put up a fight. The man threw her to the ground and continued to beat her. Her world was a hodgepodge of pain, until finally the hits stopped raining down. Perhaps he had some mercy in his heart after all, but as he lowered himself onto her prone body Vanya didn’t think it was likely. 

His hands were brutal, but different from how they had been before. He roughly grabbed at her and tore at her clothing. Before she knew it her pants were around her knees. Her panties were violently ripped from her person, and suddenly he was violating her in the worst way. 

It hurt. It hurt more than she ever thought something could hurt. Both physically and mentally this was the worst pain she had ever experienced. She pleaded with every deity she could think of, but there was no divine intervention. She wasn’t even granted the small consolation gift of being able to pass out. Instead she was brutally aware of every moment of her torture.

All Vanya could do was quietly sob. She begged, she begged until her voice was hoarse. She never stopped pleading through the whole violation.

Finally he was off her. 

Still she sobbed.

He was almost clinical in the way he removed himself from her. He cleaned himself up and looked down at her broken form. 

“Nothing personal kid, s’just business. Tell the Umbrella Academy that they are going to get what’s coming to them.”

With that he left. He simply walked away. Completely unhurried.

Vanya could hardly move. The odd words hardly registered in her mind. Still choking on her tears she turned her head just enough to throw up. The bile burned the cuts on her lips.

She supposed she should try to grab her phone. She glanced around and saw it had fallen by her violin case.

It took everything in her, but damn it she was strong and she was going to get there. She crawled pitifully along the ground. Her phone seemed miles away, and if she could look back she’s sure she was leaving a nice trail of blood. Still sobbing she finally could go on no longer. Vanya felt her self hatred grow. How weak was she letting herself get attacked in the first place. Her vision started to darken and she morbidly thought of the aptness of her death. Weak little Vanya of course she’d go out pitifully.

Her last thoughts were spent wondering if anyone would find her or if only her body would be found. She didn’t have anyone in this world. No close friends, no significant other. Even her own family wasn’t on good terms.

Would anyone miss her?

Her vision fell to black as the pounding of her head roared in her ears.


	2. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Klaus wants is a cigarette.

Klaus was having a real shitty night. But hey, what’s new?

The couch he had been crashing on for the past few nights was no longer an option as he had overstayed his welcome with that particular friend. No matter, he was sure it would blow over soon enough and he could bounce right back. Besides it wasn’t like this was the first night he would be spending without a bed or couch to crash on.

He sighed.

God he needed a hit.

Unfortunately for him he was fresh out of cash. This was another contributing factor for his foul mood. Well if he can’t get any of the real stuff he could at least try to bum some cigarettes from some unsuspecting convenience store. Nothing like petty theft to cheer him up.

He said as much to his constant companion. 

Ben just rolled his eyes. They’d had this argument countless times, but he never seemed to get through to Klaus. At least it was only cigarettes. He reluctantly followed Klaus towards his chosen destination, but it's not like he had much of a choice.

Klaus was skipping as usual and Ben just kind of trudged after him. 

They make it to a run down little store in the sketchier part of town. 

Perfect.

Klaus, never the type of criminal to hold any subtlety, burst through the door loudly to announce his presence. He stumbled through the aisles for a few minutes just for the heck of if before casual sauntering to the cigarette display.

He took a bit inspecting each pack making a show of it. All the while he snuck a pack or two into his large coat. 

“You gotta pay for those.” A gruff voice stopped him.

“Why my good sir of course! Unfortunately you see I am currently low on funds, so I’ll just put this back and be on my way.” He placed the pack in his hand down and turned to leave. He was stopped.

“I said: you gotta pay for those.” This time his tone was sharper. He pointed to Klaus’ coat pocket which was slightly bulged with the packs he had in there. 

“Seeing as I already put back the goods sir I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. You run a fine establishment, but if this is your customer service model I must say it could use improvement. Good day!” With a little theatrical bow he scurried for the door. 

“Hey get back here!” The man took chase but Klaus was fast. He dodged under a swing the man took at him.

“My my all this anger really isn’t good for someone in a managerial position.” With that he made it outside and took off down the street with Ben still faithfully following.

The man must have decided he wasn’t worth the trouble to chase, and yelled profanities at his back until he was far enough to not hear any more. 

Finally feeling he was far enough away he stole down a side alley. All he wanted was a dark place to light up, but instead he landed flat on his face after tripping over something left in his path. He picked himself up to the sound of Ben’s mocking laugh. 

“The fuck was that?” He asked, his voice strained. That fall hurt like a bitch.

He turned around to see what had caused his fall. As be approached the scattered pile he saw what looked to be some weird type of case, a little purse, and a phone. Picking up the phone he stashed it in his pocket. That would fetch a pretty penny. He also grabbed the purse; there wasn’t much money in it but he could maybe try to pawn the purse. Moving on to the last item he stooped down to open it when he was stopped by a noise from Ben. 

“Klaus get over here man!” He sounded a little out of breath.

Klaus turned to see what he was looking at. As he drew closer he saw what looked like a woman sprawled on the ground unconscious. It was hard to even make out her shape as she was hidden in the shadows, but as he got closer he could make out more of her features. She was small, really small, with wavy brown hair and pale as moonlight skin. What was most shocking, however, was the trail of blood coming from her. As he took in the pants pulled down around her legs it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

“Poor girl.” He was a little stunned. He’d seen all types of bad things in his life. He knew shit like this happened, but he’d never seen it for himself in person. It was gruesome. He stumbled back a few steps still trying to process. 

“Hey man we have to help her.” Ben always did have a bleeding heart for the less fortunate. 

“Well what would you have us do? It’s not like I’m equipped to handle these types of things, and you’re dead. What can we do?” He doesn’t want to be an ass, but come on what’s a junkie and a ghost going to do about something like this?

“No I’m not bending this time. We have to do something we can’t just leave her here! At least call the cops to send an ambulance or something.”

Klaus mulled this over in his head.

“Fine we call the cops, wait til they show up, tell them what we know then get the hell out of here, ok? Where the fuck did I put that phone?” 

As Klaus searched his pockets Ben let out a relieved sigh. He hated seeing the shit Klaus got up to, but this was the first time he’d ever come across something so horrific. Who would do such a thing? It’s disgusting.

“Ah gotcha!” He heard Klaus announce as he managed to pull the phone from his pocket. 

Klaus quickly dialed the three digit code and had a brief conversation with the operator. As he hung up he walked back over towards where Ben was sat next to the woman. He tried to wait patiently, but the smell of blood was getting to him and the sight of her bruised body was making him nauseous. If he capable of seeing the dead he would have thought she herself was dead. As it stood there was miraculously no ghosts in that alleyway. It was almost as if even they wanted to avoid this site of brutality. 

He needed to move and not think for a minute.

He got up from his spot on the ground and went back over to what he now knew were her things he put back what he had originally taken, but he told himself it was only because it was probably evidence. He didn’t think about the guilt he felt over almost taking her things when it was clear she’d already suffered enough. He’d probably have to explain his prints but he’s pretty sure there’s security footage being taken right now that would clear him anyway. Besides his story is perfectly plausible. He decided since his prints were already covering everything there’d be no harm in giving in to his curiosity. What was in that case?

He moved to the case and laid it on its side to be opened. 

“Dude what are you doing?” Ah Ben his constant voice of reason. 

“I’m not gonna break it or steal it I just want to know what’s inside.” He took Ben’s silence at that as permission.

With a few clicks the case was popping open. Inside sat a violin. Hmm that was a bit anticlimactic, but at least now he knows. Nodding his head at his new knowledge he went to close the case once again. As he shifted the lid a piece of paper fell from the top folder; sheet music. He picked it up to try to put it back where it went before he stilled. There was a name on the music. He sucked in a bit of air, but he felt as though his breath had been knocked from him. 

Ben noticed the state he was in. He went over to where his brother stood frozen. What could cause Klaus to act this way? As he got close to his brother Klaus whirled around. He couldn’t speak. He shoved the paper towards Ben’s face so he could read the name. If Ben wasn’t already dead he would have gone as white as a ghost.

_ Vanya Hargreeves _

It was written in sloppy scrolled handwriting, but it was unmistakable. They both turned towards the woman with new eyes.

Klaus still didn’t fully believe it. Maybe this was Vanya’s things, but that didn’t mean that that was Vanya right. 

“Maybe there’s another Vanya Hargreeves that plays the violin?” 

Ben did not look like he appreciated his poor attempt at humor. They cautiously walked back over to where she laid. 

Klaus took a deep breath. He had to know. They had to know for sure. He knelt down next to her and gently rolled her over. He tried to be as careful as possible, but he was sure this would hurt no matter how careful he was. Finally he brushed the hair gently from her face. It was a little hard to make out past the cuts and bruises that marred her face, but there was no denying it.

Klaus looked down at the unmistakable face of Vanya Hargreeves, his sister.

It was like a damn broke. 

“No no no no no no no.” He fell back in shock. His eyes watered. This couldn’t be happening. He heard Ben let out a sob. 

He picked her up as best he could and cradled her in his arms. As he held her he thought about everything. 

Their family was never close, but this was macabre. He used to dream about terrible things happening to his siblings, and for a long time that was his greatest fear. This is a nightmare, maybe he’ll wake up and this will have all been a bad trip. 

He sat there and cried over his sisters battered body. Ben day next to them with his head in his hands, utterly dejected. Eventually he heard a siren.

About damn time.

As he waited to be found by the paramedics he could only think of what this would mean. For her, for him, for the family. 

He really wanted a smoke, but with the way his arms were wrapped around Vanya he couldn’t reach his pocket. He wasn’t planning on letting her go any time soon however, so the cigarettes would have to wait. God what a shitty night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be! It was like I entered a writing trance. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, and I added some new characters.
> 
> I hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Much Love! See y'all soon


	3. Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego gets a call from Eudora. That can't be good.

It was just another average night in the vigilante life of Diego Hargreeves. He had just finished dealing with a creep trying to break into some girls apartment. Why were some people such creeps. Diego shook his head and headed back to his car. As he approached he heard his police scanner read off a series of code.

_ “Calling units in sector A. There’s been a 240-242. Possible 261. Alley between 3rd and 4th street.” _

Diego cringed at that.

“Assault,” “Battery,” and possible  _ “Rape”.  _

God this city is just going to shit huh?

As he heard the location he felt even more sick. He wasn’t far. He knew that as one man he couldn’t do everything, but he still liked to think of himself as a protector of this city and its people. He will never stop kicking himself for times like these when he feels he failed in that duty.

_ “Requesting ambulance. Perp is not in custody.” _

Diego sighed again. He hated this part of the job, however, he was at least lucky that this rarely happened. Unfortunately that makes it hurt all the more when something so disgusting happens. It has never made sense to him how people could do such horrific things to each other. 

He weighed what he should do in this situation. Normally when he was this close to a crime scene he would head over to check it out no questions asked. But this wasn’t a normal case. These things were delicate and as much as he wanted to help out the most important thing was the victim. DIego knew that more than likely the last thing that the vic would want would be another male presence so soon after such a violation. If anything his presence would actually hurt the investigation more so than normal. 

He made up his mind to let the police handle this one on their own at least until the ambulance came and helped the vic. He would go after it had cleared out some to make sure no clues were missed. It was the only thing he could think to do to ease his guilt over not protecting his streets better. 

With his mind made up, Diego open his car door. He got in and just rested his head on the headrest of his seat. He sat and contemplated the state of the world. He found that it never really got easier to understand why bad things happen, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to figure it out. He has sworn his life to putting an end to such things.

Suddenly his phone rang startling him out of his trance. He pulled it out of his pocket quickly.

_ Eudora Patch Calling _

Well that was new. He never deleted her number in case she would need to call him about a case, or you know if she needed anything else either. Even after they broke up he still held some feelings for her. He was pretty sure she did too, but that was an issue for later because she was calling him now. She’d never done that before so it must be important. 

He answered the phone.

“Hey Eudora, what’s up?” 

“Diego… hey.”

That stopped him. She sounded weird, hesitant almost. Usually him calling her Eudora would bother her, but she didn’t even acknowledge it.  He didn’t didn’t like the sound of this.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to talk to you. I have something to tell you, and I wanted you to be the first to know.” He’s officially worried.

“Eudora what’s wrong?” His thoughts were racing. What was going on here? Something was up. Was someone hurt? Why would he be the first person she called? Before he could spiral further he was stopped by Eudora’s voice.

“I have something to ask you first…”

“Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

“Diego, I need you to take a breath! I’m fine.” She took a pause. Well if she wasn’t hurt then what was wrong? She continued “I’m fine, but Diego I need to know. Do you know a Klaus and Vanya Hargreeves?” 

Well that wasn’t what he thought she was going to ask him. 

“Yeah… that’s the name of my brother and sister.” What was this all about? Then a thought struck him. “I don’t think I ever told you about them, how do you know their names? Eudora what is going on?.” He didn’t think he’d ever been so confused in his whole life.

“Damn I thought they might be…” She sounded resigned. That did nothing to ease his confusion.

He waited for her to think. As he waited he tried to connect the dots. If he was honest he hadn’t given much thought to his family since he’d left the academy. Every once in a while he’d tried to check up on everyone, but it had been a while since he’d last done that for any of his siblings let alone the drug addict Klaus and the traitor Vanya. It wasn’t that he hated them, but hard was a hard person to find on a good day and Vanya’s book had really hurt him. Sitting here now he wished he’d kept closer tabs on them. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so in the dark.

“Ok Diego I need you to be calm. Ok can you do that? I don’t think this is a conversation we should be having over the phone… Can you come meet me here? I’m at the alleyway between 3rd and 4th street.” The crime scene? Why?

Oh.

Oh no.

“What. Happened.” Please he needed someone to tell him that his imagination was running wild. Sadly the pieces fit together too well for him to think anything else. 

“Just come Diego I’ll explain everything once you get here. Ok? Please be careful…”

“Yeah” He mostly just grunts his reply. 

Before he can really comprehend everything he’s hung up the phone and put his car in drive. He’s trying to keep Eudora’s request for his safety in his mind, but it was harder and harder with every second he wasn’t there. Suddenly he saw the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. He quickly got out of his car and ran over to the police tape. As he was ducking under the rope some officers tried to stop him. He was as calmly as possible trying to shake them from his person. He didn’t want to cause any issues, but if these motherfuckers didn’t get off of him and start giving him some answers he was going to get angry. 

Just as he was about to start swinging at the officers Detective Eudora Patch walked over and told the officers he was with her. Shrugging out of their hold Diego hurried to follow after Eudora.

She stopped after they were a bit away from the crowd and turned to him. She launched into a whirlwind speech that he could hardly understand.

“I’m sorry I called you, but I figured you were listening to that stupid police scanner anyways and that you had heard the call so I wanted to make sure that before you got here I had a chance to explain the situation to you. I didn’t even know if you were related but when I heard the last name I was pretty sure so-” He had to cut her off.

“Eu, what the hell happened?”

“It’s Vanya. She was attacked.”

He had suspected as much, but it still hit him like a punch to the gut. 

“Wh-what? H-h-how? B-by who? What does K-Klaus have to do with this?” He would have been annoyed with his stutter, but there were more important things to deal with.

“We don’t know. We are still trying to figure that out. So far it seems random, but we haven’t been able to talk to the vi- to Vanya. Klaus is the one who found her and called it in.” She sounded heartbroken for him. She knew that he was never very close with his family, but she also knew how kind and caring Diego was. This must be killing him. 

“H-how bad?” His voice was quieter now. 

“Bad.”

“Take me. P-please.” His voice was harsh, but Eudora knew it wasn’t aimed at her. She thought about saying no, saying it wasn’t in his best interest, but she knew he wouldn’t take that as an answer. She bit her lip and nodded her head then lead him to the scene.

Eudora wasn’t kidding. The sight that Diego walked up to was grisly. 

Blood lined everything. Up the wall and trailing down the alleyway. It looked like she was beat for a while and he felt nauseous just looking at sight. He had to turn away when he saw the obvious signs of her trying to crawl away. God, he couldn’t do this. Stumbling away he just wanted to unsee this, but there was no escaping it at this point. Even as he turned away his eyes fell on the ripped cloth of what used to be underwear. 

Whatever had been keeping him upright and together until that moment left him. He hit the ground on his knees, he couldn’t stand he didn’t have the strength. Tears were forming in his eyes. He was sure that he had the attention of every officer in the vicinity, but he couldn’t give a fuck. Vanya, his  _ sister _ Vanya, had been attacked. Brutally. And he was mere blocks away.

He felt Eudora pull him back to his feet. She led him away and made sure the other officers stood back, glaring at anyone who looked at them wrong. Finally she stopped him.

“She was taken to Mercy hospital. Klaus went with her.”

“I h-have to go see her! I ha-”

“Diego! I know, I know. You shouldn’t be driving in this state. I’m taking you ok? We’ll go together. And while we do every single other officer here is going to do their damn best to make sure that whoever is responsible for this pays for their crimes.”

He followed her, silent again as she led him to her car. They got in and rode in silence to the hospital. The ride was miserable, but he was glad that at least he had Eudora to get him through. He was also surprisingly glad that Klaus was with Vanya. He was happy that she hadn’t had to take the drive to the hospital alone either. It was a small comfort, but he will take what he can get at this point. 

As they drove all Diego could think of was how he was going to make whatever bastard that did this pay. They were hardly a family in any sense of the word, but regardless no one was going to hurt anyone he was close with and get away with it. 

He pulled out his phone.

_ Hey it’s Diego. Vanya’s been hurt. Klaus is with her and I am on my way to the hospital. Call me. _

He sent the text, and then leaned back in his seat. Finally his thoughts shifted to Vanya. He didn’t know why she was attacked, but estranged or not he knew that he was going to try to be there for her. He tried not to think about how sad it was that it took such drastic measures to get him pull his head out of his ass and realize it, but the drive was long and the other topics of thought were somehow even more depressing. If a tear or two happened to slip down his cheek he was all the more grateful that he was with Eudora who would never think him weak for such a thing.

He was an asshole. He was going to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all I'm so embarrassed. Don't come for me with the police scanner jargon in the beginning. I was acting foolish, but I think the point gets across. XD Anyways barring that literally horrendous part I think I'm ok with how this turned out.
> 
> Shout out to me for writing three days in a row. That's a new (pitiful) record for me. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think. Some of you were really close on the plot so props on that. I've really been enjoying reading your comments, so thanks so much. 
> 
> I'm really shooting for updates everydayish but let's not hold our breath. 
> 
> See y'all next time!


	4. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Eudora get to the hospital where they meet up with Klaus.

They arrived at the hospital faster than he had expected.

Diego lept from the car before it had even come to a full stop. He heard Eudora’s protests, but he also knew they were half-hearted so he paid them no mind. 

He walked as calmly as he could manage in his current state of distress. Eudora ran to catch up with him just as he entered the doors.

They walked into a pristine white waiting room. It reeked of the cleaning chemicals that must be used to keep the place sterile. The room was relatively empty, and it was eerily quiet. Well it was before a group of orderlies escorted a grungy looking man none too gently out of the deeper wings and into the waiting room.

“Please, please! I have to stay with her!” He seemed desperate.

“Sir you need to wait out here-” One of the orderlies tried to placate him, but it didn’t seem to work as he was cut off by the increasingly frantic man.

“Let me go you fuckers! That’s my sister!” Diego decided to step in here, trying his best to diffuse the situation.

“Listen pal we all wanna see someone.” He placed his hand warningly on the man’s arm. The last thing anyone needed tonight was for a fight to break out in the hospital. The man tensed and turned to face him as he continued to speak. “You gotta calm down and let them do their jo-”

“Diego?” The man cut him off, but more importantly than that the man knew his name. He took a moment to look at the man’s face.

“Klaus?” He felt stupid for not noticing sooner. Under all that eyeliner Klaus really didn’t look all that different from the last time Diego had seen him. He only wished this reunion had happened under better circumstances.

“What are you doing here?” It was both a question and an accusation and Diego knew it. They’d all not really left on the best of terms before, but that wasn’t important right now. Vanya was. 

“If you two have got this all sorted we really need to get going.”  The orderly that had spoken before cut in looking at Diego. He nodded to them, he could keep Klaus in check. They shuffled back through the doors to go do whatever they typically do. Diego didn’t really know or care.

He looked at Klaus and gestured to move to continue their conversation a few steps over by the chairs. Klaus looked a little spooked, but he followed. Unknown to the others outside of Klaus himself Ben followed as well.

“Detective Patch called me. She was on the scene. She figured out the relation between me and Vanya and decided to call me to let me know.”

Klaus gave him a withering look, but nodded at him nonetheless. Diego took a breath and continued.

“She said you were there too… What happened?” This set Klaus off.

“I don’t know! I don’t know man! This whole thing is so fucked! I was just walking when I tripped over some stuff I look down the alley a bit and bam there she is only I didn’t know-”

Eudora who had been following Diego silently until now decided to cut him off. 

“I would really appreciate if we could move this somewhere more private so I could get your official statement for the report.” 

Klaus jumped a bit at her sudden appearance, but soon followed after her. Diego followed as well. He was going to get some damn answers so they can sort out this mess.

They walked to a room that was specifically set up for these type of meetings. Eudora took out a small recording device and pushed the start recording button. She took out a paper and looked up at Klaus. 

“Tell me what happened tonight as much as you can remember. Start from when you came upon the alley.”

Klaus knew that he wasn’t in any trouble, but he had been in enough of these types of interviews where that wasn’t the case so he was understandably nervous. He took a second to collect his thoughts and calm himself down a bit. Easier said than done. He sent a knowing look at Ben who was giving him an encouraging look. 

Ben knew what he was thinking about because he’d been there and seen it. He knew this was hard for Klaus, so he was proud of him when he composed himself and retold the nights events.

“I was just coming from doing my usual night activities I don’t hardly remember, but I was just lightly jogging. I turned down this alley and almost immediately was tripped by a pile of stuff. I saw that it was like a purse and other shit that was good to pawn. I was still looking when Be-” 

Ben cut him off with a quick grunt. He caught his mistake and continued past it sending Ben an appreciative glance.

“I mean when my attention was drawn down the alley further. It looked like blood, but I wasn’t sure. Also I figured it probably wasn’t a big deal anyways, I thought it was probably just the remnants of a knife fight or something.” He stopped and looked choked up a bit. Diego was trying to stay seated he was so anxious. Klaus continued as he began to cry.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter what I thought because I was fucking wrong. I was wrong. It wasn’t some stupid knife fight or a jumper or anything else because I walked over and saw Vanya bloody and brutalized. She was just laying there in her own blood and her clothes torn. It didn’t take a fucking genius to figure out what the hell had happened.” He had to stop a shudder from wracking his frame the sobs threatening to break through.. Ben whispered comforting words to him trying to calm him down. It didn’t matter that he himself was silently crying too.

Diego was barely holding it together. His nausea had returned with a vengeance. Hearing Klaus break down over retelling the scene was more heartbreaking than he could have imagined. He felt Eudora place her hand upon his trembling one. He hadn’t even noticed when the shake had started, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of his anger or his sadness. Eudora let everyone have a moment to calm down before she asked Klaus to continue. It was a bit stunted, but he did.

“I didn’t even fucking recognize her. My own goddamn sister. To my defense she was faced away from me so it was hard to tell, but that doesn’t make me feel much better. I’m such an asshole I almost didn’t call the cops.” Again he had to pause to let the tears pass. He looked a bit mad as he continued with a harsh laugh.

“I’m sure you recognize me, no? I do have a bit of a reputation with the boys in blue. I didn’t want to get involved in any more trouble than necessary you know?” He managed to compose himself a bit more as he once again continued.

“I finally decided to call it in. I decided I would stay give my statement, and be on my way a good upstanding citizen and all that shit. I wanted it to be some other poor fuckers problem so I was only going to do the bare minimum. After I called I decided to check out the rest of the things that I now knew belonged to the woman. I opened the case and inside was a violin and sheet music. It had Vanya’s name on it. I didn’t want to believe it. I was so shocked. I went back to the woman. I just wanted it to be a bad dream, a bad trip. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t and there in new light was fucking Vanya. Ok?” He had been looking down for most of the harrowed tale, but he looked up with the last statement as if begging them to believe him.

“From there I don’t remember much. There were flashing lights and someone trying to take Vanya from my arms. I yelled and pleaded and they still took her. They eventually let me ride in the ambulance, but then when we got here they drag me to the fucking waiting room! I need to be there for her!” He had grown more and more desperate with every word he spoke. Diego absently thought that he did as well. Eudora saw where this was headed.

“Ok thank you Klaus that will be all for now. Thank you very much.” She turned the recorder off. She motioned for the two boys, and Ben, to follow her as she lead them back to the waiting room.

“You did really great. I’m sorry that this happened, but I’m very happy that Vanya has the both of you to help her through this. Is there anyone else that needs to be contacted?”

“I texted Allison, our other sister, and Pogo our… caretaker. I told them to call me. I’m not sure when Allison will see it because of the time difference in L.A. and Pogo should be calling anytime, if he hasn’t already. I haven’t really looked at my phone much.” 

Eudora nodded at his explanation while he pulled out his phone to check to see if he had any notifications. He continued to scroll through his phone as they walked. Just as he saw a notification that Allison had tried calling him, a doctor walked into the room.

“Vanya Hargreeves family?” 

Diego quickly forgot about his phone in favor of rushing over to the doctor. He hastily spoke for the group as a whole.

“Yes that’s us. What’s going on? Is she ok?”

The doctor held up his hand.

“Everything is ok. She’s stable. She suffered some injuries including a sprained ankle, fractured wrist, and three cracked ribs as well as a concussion. Aside from that she has severe contusions and abrasions. All her bones have been properly set and she is being monitored to watch for internal bleeding. She was very lucky that she didn’t need to undergo any surgery.”

Everyone took in the mixed basket of information that they were just handed. It was bad, but there was some good things to be thankful for as well. It was a lot to handle. The doctor continued.

“She is currently stable and should wake in a number of hours. If you would like to see her I can take you now.” 

It took no time at all for everyone including Eudora to voice their approval of that suggestion.

“Follow me.”

The group trailed closely behind the doctor as he walked down the winding halls of the hospital towards Vanya. Finally he stopped in front of a door labeled 323. Vanya’s room.

“Be quiet, she needs her rest.” With that the doctor opened the door for the group and they walked in.

The sight that greeted them was worse than they had been picturing.

As Diego looked at his sister. He thought about how she’d always been small, but this was ridiculous. The endless tubes and wires that seemed to cover her didn’t help anything. She looked so frail. He walked over to a chair on her bed side and took her small hand in his. 

Klaus stood in the doorway a moment longer taking in the sight again. It was almost as bad as the one he had stumbled upon earlier that night. If he was being honest she looked like a ghost. He too walked over and took her other hand if only to confirm that she was still in the land of the living. 

Ben took a seat at the foot of Vanya’s bed. He knew that because he was a ghost that he wouldn’t be affecting anything anyways so what was the harm? As he looked at his sister he wished not for the first time that he was alive. He just wanted to be able to reach out and touch her, but alas he couldn’t. He would never be able to comfort her through this and that broke his heart all over again. 

Eudora took in the sight before her. She felt as if she was intruding on a private moment, but she didn’t want to leave them like this. She knew that this could crush people, had seen whole families ruined by trauma. But Eudora wasn’t going to let that happen here. She cared more for Diego than she liked to let on. 

Vanya had no idea of the palpable emotions being shared just above her own head. She was still blissfully unaware to the world. She had no way of remembering the trauma she had undergone, or of knowing how already her family was coming together for her. What a changed world she was going to wake up to, that is if she wakes up at all.

As everyone looked at Vanya that was the main question on their minds. The doctor said she should wake soon, but how could that be true? Well Diego didn’t know how it was going to happen but he knew he had to trust that it was true.

It was all they could do to hope for her to wake, and preferably soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the ending, but I'm about to pass out so it'll work. I'm really surprised I got this done, and I don't think I will be able to post tomorrow but I'll see. It's finals week and I spent all day packing and studying :/ so thats not great for consistent writing. 
> 
> Also again don't @ me over the hospital lingo, I'm going to school to be a doctor but that doesn't mean that I'm to the jargon stage of my education. 
> 
> So yeah let me know what y'all think of this one. I feel that its dragging a bit but its not too bad yet. I have a half formed idea of where I want this to go next so lets hope that I can get us there.
> 
> See ya in the next one.


	5. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a surprise visitor at the hospital

It had been a few hours spent mostly in silence since they were first allowed to see. The only sound coming from the room was the constant beeps of the various machinery surrounding the bed. 

The doctor had come back after a time to tell them visiting hours were over, but by that point Klaus was already sleeping hunched over in his chair. Diego politely informed the doctor that there was no way in hell he was leaving until he had answers, and the only way that that was going to happen was from Vanya herself. 

The doctor was smart enough to leave it at that. Eudora took this as her que to leave, and asked that she be informed when Vanya awoke. She’d need to come and take an official statement, and also this way she could check in on Diego.

With her gone Diego felt like he was going crazy. He almost couldn’t stand just sitting there in the silence. He should be out on the streets hunting down the bastard that caused this. But then he looked at his sister, and knew that he needed to get her information before he could do anything useful anyways. If he tried to get this guy now he’d do nothing but run around like a chicken with its head cut off. No, he’d stay put then he’d dismember this motherfucker.

He put his hands in his head. This was all just too much. His mind kept flipping back and forth between anguish and bloodlust and it was leaving him with a migraine. He decided he’d just rest his eyes a few moments, and that’s all it felt like before someone was crashing into the room.

“What the fu-” He was up and out of his chair in a flash, hand already reaching for a knife. He was always prepared. He belatedly realized that it was morning of the following day. He must have rested longer than he thought.

“Diego! What the hell is wrong with you!” Allison was pissed. 

Wait Allison? What the fuck when did she get here?

“Allison?”

“No! You leave an ominous voice message about Vanya and a hospital and then you ask me to call you but you couldn’t even be bothered to pick up your phone?” She was really pissed, but when did she even get here. This all felt like a punch to the head. He needed a drink it was too early for this.

“Slow down.”

“No! You don’t get to tell me to ‘slow down’ I want to know what is going on and I want to know now. I came a long freaking way so you better start talking!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call you back okay? But things were happening here. I didn’t think you’d even see the message so soon and all let alone hop on the first flight here. Why did you come so fast anyways?” He didn’t think Allison was heartless by any means, but as soon as she got out of the house she never looked back. He never thought her and Vanya were close, but hey what does he know? Still, Allison looked slightly offended. To be honest she herself wasn’t entirely sure why she had come so quickly either. It just happened.

“Of course I came. The message you sent made it sound like Vanya was dying. Jesus I kept calling and calling, if you bothered to look at your phone you’ll see about 50 messages from me. I needed to know what was happening okay?” Her voice had raised throughout her speech.

“Shhh! Will you two shut up before you wake her up!” With a harsh whisper from Klaus their attention was pulled to Vanya. 

Allison stopped. She had been so worked up with the last minute flight and continuous calls to Diego she had almost forgotten why she had come in the first place. As she looked at Vanya she thought back to the text that had sent her into a panic in the first place. 

_ Vanya’s been hurt. _

That was apparently an understatement.

Vanya looked like she’d been beaten. She really hoped that this was just some horrible car accident or something. She looked at Diego meaningfully. She finally spoke in a quiet but deadly voice.

“What. Happened?”

“We should do this somewhere else…” Diego didn’t know how’d she react, and Klaus was right Vanya needed to rest. He stepped into the hall and motioned for Allison to follow. Klaus never even looked from Vanya.

“Diego-” He decided to cut her off before he could be subjected to anymore of her rapid fire questioning. 

“Listen it’s not good okay. I know I was being vague, but God I didn’t know how else to say it.” He looked close to tears and that worried Allison. Diego never cried.

“Just tell me Diego.” She wasn’t going to back down she needed to know and Diego wasn’t going to scare her away. He looked down.

“She w-was attacked.” He didn’t look up. The silence hung in the air.

“Attacked?’ It was almost as if the word didn’t register in her mind. How could Vanya be attacked?

“Attacked. In an alley. Klaus found her. One of the detectives called me, and then I texted you, and Pogo.” 

“When you say attacked do you mean…”

“Beaten and r-raped? Yeah that’s what I fucking mean.” His tone was harsh, and it would have stung had she not been in shock over what he had just said. Her sister and her had never been close, but that was her sister. She sat down on a chair she hadn’t noticed before. 

“Oh God. How- how could this happen?” As a woman herself she knew the dangers, but she never had to pay any attention to her own safety. She was a freaking superhero, no one was going to mess with her. And if they did she could easily take care of herself. But Vanya? Her heart broke as she for the first time recognized the real danger that other women went through on a daily basis. 

Tears sprang to her eyes. She abruptly stood up and pushed by Diego to walk back into Vanya’s room. With a whimper she looked Vanya over. Then she took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She squared her shoulders and marched over to take a seat across from Klaus. It didn’t matter why she had come. She was here now and she was sure that Vanya was going to need her sister in a time like this. She was going to be there for Vanya no matter what.

Diego stood guard in the door as she stayed seated next to her sister. Once again everything had calmed down.

It was then that the monitors in the room started going off and Vanya began to thrash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really truly am so sorry about how long this story took for me to update and also how short this update is. Finals really killed a bitch, but I'm pretty sure I passed them all so yeet. I had this mostly written for a couple days now, but I have had some major car issues that I have been trying to take care of. It has been a stressful week. 
> 
> Anyways I'm back on my expository bullshit. I don't like cliffhangers so I'm extra sorry about that, but I also know myself and by me putting that there I am way more likely to update in a timely manner so ya it's for the greater good. The plot was dragging anyways blah blah blah I get it they're sad, but time to move on to the actual story. I can't hide behind the one emotion I write well forever.
> 
> As always let me know what you think of this chapter. Is Allison out of character? I honestly can't tell.
> 
> Catch ya on the next one! Tootles!


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of PTSD and panic attacks.

“We need a doctor in here!”

No one knew what was going on. Everything had seemed perfectly fine, but now there were machines going off and everything felt very chaotic. What’s worse is that Vanya seemed like she was fighting some invisible force. At first it had almost looked as though she was seizing, but she seemed to incontrol of her movements for that to be the case.

It looked more like she was trying to fight off an attacker.

Tears streamed down her face as Allison tried to restrain her movements lest she rip out her IV and further injure herself. She didn’t want to scare Vanya so if anyone was going to touch her it was going to be someone at least slightly familiar. She could only hope she was doing more harm than good. She distantly wondered if she should try to rumor Vanya into being calm, but it was too loud in the room and she wasn’t sure Vanya was coherent enough to hear her anyway.

The second the noises started Diego was out in a flash to go find someone to help.

Klaus just pressed against the wall and stared in horror. He didn’t want to see this. He felt so helpless and he didn’t know what to do. He looked over to Ben and saw that he clearly wanted to be helping Allison.

“Vanya. Vanya you need to calm down okay? It’s going to be okay.” Klaus didn’t even know when he had gotten to the bedside in the first place let alone made the decision to try to talk through the chaos. It didn’t matter he realized as he continued. Ben put his hand on his shoulder and looked appreciative of the effort.

“You are safe now, in the hospital. We are here with you, Klaus, Allison, Diego… and Ben.” Even though he whispered the last name Ben seemed immensely grateful for having been included. As he spoke Vanya began to calm slightly. Allison noticed this and gave a weak smile to Klaus as she continued to minimize Vanya’s frantic movements.

“We’re all here. No one is going to hurt you anymore. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself okay?” Vanya was almost completely calm by this point. The machines too had stopped making so much noise. God, Klaus was so relieved he didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. He ran his fingers through her hair both trying to comfort her and himself simultaneously.  

“That’s it Vanya, deep breaths. Just keep breathing for me okay?” Vanya shuddered a bit at the effort this took, but managed to follow the given instructions. Her face was scrunched as she tried to break from the dream world she had been trapped in. Finally she squinted her eyes open.

Diego walked back in the room followed by a doctor in just this moment. He took in the scene and, although he wasn’t comforted, he was glad that things seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Klaus and Allison looked up at the doctor as he approached. Allison was no longer holding her sister down, but she still had a firm grasp on her wrist. Klaus still a hand in Vanya’s hair absent mindedly stroking.

It was all so much Vanya didn’t know where she was or who she was with. Someone was touching her, but it felt nice. She finally brought her eyes up and saw a doctor.

Ah that makes sense.

She knew that her nightmare was more than a nightmare. More of a panic attack induced reliving.

“Why hello Ms. Vanya. Nice to see you awake. You have had some very worried people looking after you. My name is Dr. Eichten and I will be your physician during your stay.” He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy. The hospital didn’t see many victims like Vanya’s case, and she was going to try to make this as painless as possible.

Vanya was still a little taken back by the circumstances, but she managed a weak nod in acknowledgement.

It took a moment for the words the doctor spoke to make sense to her. Worried people? Who would be worried about her? Weakly she moved her head to look around. She was shocked to find that the doctor wasn’t kidding, there really were some very worried people crowded around her bed.

That’s weird.

It was hard, but she focused on each of their faces until she was able to place them in her memory. It helped that she remembered the words that had been whispered to her during her nightmare. Allison, Diego, and Klaus all sat in various parts of the room. She thought the voice had mentioned a fourth member, but she couldn’t be sure.

“W-what are you a-all…” Her voice croaked out painfully and she had to stop to cough. Did it always hurt this much to talk?

“We came to help.” Allison put it simply enough, but it still didn’t make much sense in her mind.

“Why… why did you come? H-how did you even know?” Talking was getting easier as her throat warmed up. If only her mind would catch up.

She thought her siblings hated her. Why would they come to … help? And how could they? She hardly knew them and they hardly knew her. If it had been up to her she never would have told them in the first….

Even her own thoughts wandered off in the wake of the memories that returned to her.

She hadn’t forgotten what had happened to her, but the shock of waking up alive, in the hospital, and surrounded by her estranged siblings no less had pushed the attack from the forefront of her mind. As she worked through her memories though she found that the images pushed their way to the front. She physically scrunched her face in an attempt to shake the images away, but it didn’t help in the slightest. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered every sensation, and she hated herself for the weakness. Her siblings were courteous to allow her this moment.

“Um, I kinda found you…” Klaus looked both bashful and proud. He really was so grateful to have found her, but he would never forget the circumstances that he did for the rest of his life.

“I got called to the scene by a detective.” Diego kept his voice as neutral as he could, professional. He didn’t want to show weakness even now, but he still couldn’t look her in the eyes. He stomped down harder on his guilt.

“Diego texted me and I caught the first flight here. I was so worried.” That really surprised Vanya. She could understand, based on the very brief synopsis of events that had been provided thus far, why Klaus and Diego were there. But for Allison to come all this way?

“You didn’t have to do that…” Allison’s heart broke a little at that.

“Vanya I was worried, I wanted to.” She hadn’t even given much thought to her actions it just happened, but as she spoke the words she realized that they were true. She wanted to be there for Vanya, to help her through this. Her own drama with her ex-husband and daughter had opened her eyes to the importance of family, and she wanted to rekindle the siblinghood she missed out on.

Vanya just started to cry which eventually turned to sobbing. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t. Her attack was becoming all to real in her mind, and as nice as it was that her siblings were there with her she never wanted it. Them. Any of it. Everything was just so stressful and she couldn’t think straight. She needed her medication.

Her. Medication.

How long had it been since she had her last dose? She had been on that medication since she was a child, and she had never gone off it. She had no way of knowing how her body would respond to her suddenly quitting cold turkey. This new dilemma was really her undoing. The straw that broke the camel’s back so to say. Her sobbing quickly turned into a full blown panic attack.

Everyone in the room watched in horror as she worked herself up. No one could figure out what had set her off. It was awkward to just sit there as she cried, but they were willing to do it. But that was before the machines started going off and it looked like Vanya was having trouble breathing,

The three siblings were shoved out of the room by the doctor and a few nurses that had seemed to suddenly appear from nowhere. Quickly looking at the monitors and reading them the problem was identified and dealt with. The doctor grabbed a sedative to administer to Vanya, but was stopped by a sharp hand at her wrist.

“Med-i-cat-ion.” It was gasped out between pants and Vanya’s eyes seemed wild with fear, pleading with her for whatever it was she thought she needed.

“Ms. Vanya I need you to relax. Everything will be alright.” She administered the dose of sedative and the results were fast acting. Vanya fought valiantly, but in the end she succumbed to the effects of the drugs she had been given. With her heartbeat calming the machines started to quiet. The nurses continued to check vitals and levels, and the doctor took a second to compose herself. It was never easy to handle cases like this.

She left the room to go inform the family. As she stepped out she was bombarded with questions.

“Is she okay?”

“What happened?’

“What is happening now?”

The doctor held up her hand to quiet them.

“Everything is fine now. We expected a response like this. For women in Vanya’s situation it is very common that they will deal with some levels of PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder. What you say in there is called a panic attack which is also likely what was happening when she awoke today. I administered a mild sedative to calm her, and she should sleep for the next few hours. These situations take time. She is under a lot of stress right now and her body just couldn’t deal with it. Now onto more pressing issues before the sedative was given Vanya mentioned a medication. There is nothing listed in her file, but do any of you have any ideas as to what she could have meant? It is important that I know all medications that a patient is on so that nothing conflicts.”

The siblings paused and took in the long explanation. Allison spoke up.

“When we were growing up Vanya took these pills? For her nerves I think. I’m not sure what they were, and I’m not even sure she still takes them.”

The doctor nodded at this seemingly pleased.

“Ok great I will look into that. Thank you all for being so understanding in this process. If you’d like you can return to the room again. Vanya is asleep and she needs her rest, but you are welcome to stay as long as you need.” With that she took her leave. It was odd that a patient might be on medication that wasn’t listed in their file. She’d need to look into that.

The siblings entered the once again calm room. They resumed their various positions and made themselves comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending chapters in hard. Panic attacks are serious business. Ugh. Any who here's another one. I'm pretty happy with where this came out. I think I have a good place to go from here, and I'm super excited for the next chapter. 
> 
> So just to clear it up for a few I definitely have never abandoned a fic. Periodt. I will be the first to admit that my upload schedule is horrid (it once took me two years to update :/ ) but I never abandon. I would especially never leave with out like a heads up so unless I say otherwise assume that I am planning on updating. 
> 
> Actually this story in particular has been a lot of firsts for me. I have spent the most consecutive time on this story, the upload schedule isn't consistent but for my standards its fucking superb, also this is the longest story I have ever written now over 10,000 words and only just getting into the actual story line. It is a little intimidating but ya know go me!
> 
> So yeah in the next I hope to add some new characters and get it really poppin, but for now I leave you with this.
> 
> Let me know what ya think. I'm a whore for attention and your comments really do fuel me.
> 
> See ya next time. Ciao!


	7. Surprise visiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is still struggling, and a surprise visiter shows up.

There wasn’t much to do in a hospital room. Klaus found himself torn between the options presented. On the one hand Vanya’s seemingly never ending rest was good for her healing, but it was mind numbingly boring. On the other hand if she awoke he at least had some form of entertainment, but it came at the cost of a panic attack for Vanya. Yeah he supposed he could handle a little boredom. 

If only Vanya would stop having nightmares. 

That really was the issue. If they could manage to get her to come to, free from her own memories, then they might stand a chance of finally having a real conversation. As it stood now however, it seemed even when she appeared calm her mind was still poisoning her.

She had awoken a few different times since the initial attack that morning, but each time was brief. They were making progress as she no longer needed to be medicated to go back to sleep. The doctor told them this was a good sign, so they waited longer. 

Finally Diego broke the silence. He looked at his phone in one hand as he casually tossed a knife in the other.

“Pogo sends his regards, and he says he’ll inform Luther, Mom and Dad. I’m not entirely sure how he plans on getting the message to spaceboy, but who cares. He says he would come, but you guys know…” Pogo could never leave the manor due to his appearance. No matter how human he was on the inside, on the outside he was still very much a primate. Allison looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Well that’s good one less thing to do. I’m glad Vanya doesn’t have to tell them… We need to start thinking about what we are going to do here-”

“What we are going to do is wait for Vanya to tell us who the fucker is that did this. Then I’m going to hunt him down like the animal he is.” Diego had grown increasingly frustrated with the slow pace of things. He never was one for patience so the waiting game that they were playing was killing him. He needed to be doing something to work his anger off, the only thing keeping him in that hospital was the role he had assigned to himself as Vanya’s personal bodyguard. Allison sighed and squeezed Vanya’s hand as she spoke again.

“Diego there is more to this than finding that guy. I agree and I want some punches in too when we find him, but I’m talking about Vanya. She is what’s important here. I’ve never had to help someone through something like this, and guessing neither of you have either.” She raised her eyebrow at the two men in the room who both looked away from her. She nodded. Just as she thought.

“Well what do we do then? You’re right we don’t know what to do, and I’m pretty sure I’m the least qualified person in this room.” Klaus had been looking more and more distressed as the hours wore on. This had been weighing on him. He was a drug addict for christ’s sake! He had never dealt with issues like this and as every second wore on he itched for a hit. He couldn’t do this. He had to go. He got up.

“I gotta get some air or something.” He left with that. Ben followed after him with a disapproving look. He wasn’t going to stop him just yet, but if Klaus tried to run from this he would put a stop to it.

“Hey wait a second we aren’t- finished...” Klaus was already gone before Allison could finish her sentence. All she could do was sigh. It was understandable really it was, but Vanya was going to need a support system and Allison would be damned if she had to do it alone. Of course she would if need be, but she wasn’t going to let Klaus and Diego out of this so easily. She also had a sneaking suspicion that this was affecting the both of them more than they were letting on. They needed to band together for their own sake as much as Vanya’s.

“He’ll be back.” Diego didn’t seem so sure of that; if anything he looked jealous that Klaus got to leave as he was itching to as well. Dammit Diego.

Allison would have tried to push the conversation with just her and Diego, but Vanya started to stir. They both held their breath ready for a panic attack.

As Vanya slowly came too she couldn’t help but think the lights were too bright. Everything was too bright and it was making her head pound in time with that godforsaken beeping noise. Where was she? She finally got used to the light enough that she could crack her eyes open. Oh yeah she was in the hospital. And two of her siblings were sitting near her. She thought that there had been three of them, but maybe that was just a dream… Why was she here again?

“Vanya?” Allison’s voice cut through her thoughts. 

The look on her sister’s face was not one of Allison Hargreeves usual expressions. She was always so confident and sure of herself. Now she just looked apprehensive and nervous. Was that worry?

“Yeah” She managed to croak back a response. It wasn’t much, but her throat was killing her so it’ll have to do. It seemed to do enough for Allison as she immediately began to mother Vanya.

“How are you feeling? Do you need something to drink? How’s your head? Should I get a nurse?” Vanya’s head spun just trying to keep up.

“Jesus sis give her a second to breath.” Diego was surprisingly a calm presence. He pressed a small cup of water into Vanya’s hand without even asking if she wanted it.

“Thanks.” The water soothed her throat as she began to pull herself from the grogginess she felt. 

“But really how are you?”

“I’m- well… I’m doing ok.” That sounded okay right? Even with the obvious trouble she had getting the words out, Vanya wasn’t one to worry anyone. She had made a habit of being fine no matter what. It was just another part of her disappearing act.

Diego had other ideas. He scoffed at her statement.

“Bullshit but whatever. I’m going to go call Patch.” He stood and left the room already pulling his phone out. Allison shook her head at his bluntness, but privately she was thinking the same.

“Who’s Patch?”

“She’s the detective working your case.” 

“Oh.” Vanya had almost forgotten why she was in the hospital in the first place, but it all came rushing back. She allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath to compose herself. When she was finished she looked back at Allison hoping for more answers without having to ask for them. Allison seemed to get the message.

“She’s the one who called Diego after she found you and Klaus.” 

“Klaus?”

“Yeah he’s here. You woke earlier, but you probably don’t remember it. You worked yourself up into a state. But yeah, he’s here he just stepped out for some air. He’ll be back soon though…” She took a deep breath before continuing. “Diego said that the detectives want to talk to you- to get your story. They are going to get this guy… Do you think you are up for talking to them? If not that’s fine you can take as much time as you need, don’t feel any pressure.” 

It was clear that Allison was walking on eggshells around her and she hated it. God she hated every bit of this. She never liked being in the spotlight as she was so used to the shadows. A small vindictive part of Vanya whispered how Allison was never this nice to her before the attack. She quickly told that part of herself to shut up and just appreciate that her sister was here now.

“I- I’ll be fine… thanks...you guys don’t have to stay-” Allison was quick to cut her off.

“I told you before Vanya, but I’m here because I want to be, and so does Diego and so does Klaus. We want to be here for you. And I’m sure if he could be here Luther would say the same. Pogo said that he told Luthor and he sends his regards, but you know how the moon is.” Vanya shifted a bit under Allison’s intensity. It was nice to hear what she said about Luther. He and her had never been close but he was her brother. Allison continued on as Vanya contemplated the complexities of her sibling dynamics.

“Now that I think about is there anyone else that you want me to contact for you? You probably will get out of here soon, but you still should take some time off to heal.”  That was a very good point. Good thing she was ahead on rent and she had some days saved up at work or she’d never afford to miss.

“Um- I guess I should call the orchestra a-and my students...”

“I’ll do that for you. You should focus on resting, so don’t worry about anything I’ll take care of it all.” Allison was so eager to help in anyway. She just wanted to be helpful so she jumped at the chance to do anything. She didn’t think much past her initial excitement to be helpful however, because she swept out of the room so focused on her task she didn’t even realize that in her doing so Vanya was left completely alone.

Now left to face her demons Vanya had a harder time keeping it together. She was an adult she could do this. Her siblings had never been there for her before and she wasn’t optimistic that this would last so she was going to get through this like she got through everything else; alone. 

She had long past the bitter stage of her siblings relationships with her. Hell she burned her share of their bridges herself with that damn book. Why Diego was even here was beyond her understanding as last she knew he hated her for every word she had written. She supposed it was his vigilante side that was keeping him here. Allison was a strange presence as well. It couldn’t have been convenient for her to get there so she must have had to go out of her way. Huh, that was new. She wasn’t very surprised that Klaus was here. He seemed to flit from place to place so he may as well be here.

But no Vanya held no ill will towards her siblings. She wasn’t sure she was even capable of those emotions anymore.

She wasn’t upset when they left her alone because she was just so damn happy that they were here at all even when it did freak her out a bit that they were here in the first place. Over all she was very all over the place with her feelings.

It was so back and forth in her head. There were good things and there were bad things and everything was becoming so muddled. How could she be happy that they were here when their reason for being there was so horrible? How was she even capable of any emotion other than devastation after what had happened to her?

She hated it. She hated being so confused. She hated that it happened to her. She hated that she wasn’t strong enough to save herself. She hated that she needed her siblings to come to her rescue. She hated being alone. She hated every tear that dripped uncontrollably down her face.

So caught up in her spiral of self hatred she didn’t even notice the event taking place just outside of her window. That’s fine though because no one else seemed to either. That is except for three ex-superheros.

  
  


 

 

It had started as an argument which wasn’t at all unusual for the siblings. Klaus was just sitting outside trying to smoke a cigarette to calm his nerves when Allison and Diego came walking out the door that lead to Klaus in a heated verbal match. He rolled his eyes. He was definitely used to this, so he didn’t even bother asking what they were arguing about. Ben grumbled that he was happy they at least had the decency to take it outside and away from Vanya still he wasn’t happy that she had been left alone.

Everything was perfectly normal, Klaus was smoking, Allison and Diego were squabbling, and Ben was giving his usual one sided commentary that was the soundtrack of Klaus’ life. Everything was perfectly normal and then it wasn’t.

It was like some kind of temporal portal opened in the sky. A mini black hole. Or something of the sort. Klaus really didn’t know or care he was more concerned with the fact that someone was dropped from the rip in the space time continuum. 

He wondered how no one had come running from the hospital to see about the commotion. Surely they weren’t the only ones seeing this? He glanced at Ben who just stared back.

If it weren’t for the expressions on his sibling’s faces he would have thought that this was a drug induced hallucination. He was pretty sure it wasn’t, but once he identified who had just been dropped at his feet he had to check and be sure.   


“Does anyone else see a little Number Five?”

Five stood up looked down at himself and swore. He got the damn equations wrong, Dolores was right. That smarted but no matter. He brushed himself off and looked around. 

“A hospital? How off were those damn equations?” He finally noticed the three people staring at him from a few feet away.

“Oh it’s you. Perfect!” It may have been years, but he recognized his family almost instantly although there were a few missing.

“Wait what the fuck?” Ah Diego was just as crass in his age as his youth. 

What followed was a round of half truths and unsatisfying explanations. He told them what he felt they would easiest understand, but they couldn’t even grasp the simplest concepts.

“What are you not understanding? I jumped to the future and got stuck for about 45 years. Yes I’m 58 but I look like a child because I got the equations wrong. Now that you have asked your questions allow me some as well. Why are you three at the hospital?” As annoyed as he was at their lack of understanding he was more curious at the circumstances that he found himself in. This was a rather odd grouping of his siblings as the three of them had never been particularly close as compared to some of the others. He was curious as to where his other siblings were, but he’d ask that later.

“We’re here visiting... someone…” Allison seemed surprised that he asked. Ah. She didn’t trust him. No matter he was smart, and he could decipher her cryptic words. One of his family members was hurt. He didn’t like that much.

“Who?” No one met his eyes and he grew tired of waiting when it became apparent that no one was going to answer him.

“Listen, who is here? I can gather that it is someone from the family seeing as this is a rather odd grouping. Was Luther hurt on some mission?”

“No it’s Vanya.” Klaus’ words brought him pause. He was a smart man in his 58 years, but he really never would have guessed that he would hear those words. He knew it was one of his family members that was hurt, that much was obvious, but he would have guessed Vanya dead last. He would have guessed Pogo was hurt before he ever guessed that it would be Vanya.

He thought over his observations once more with this new information. He had read Vanya’s book so he knew how this new family dynamic worked. There were three out of four siblings present and from their appearance they had been there for a bit of time. All evidence suggested that it was something relatively bad, and Five didn’t like that one bit.

“What happened?” He bit the words out harshly. God, he shouldn’t need to beg for answers he was from the future! Wasn’t he supposed to have these kind of answers.

Before anyone could answer him a police car was pulling up to the hospital. A female detective got out and approached the group.

“Thanks for calling Diego. How is she? Think she’s able to talk?” She started walking inside the hospital with Diego following right along. She seemed to want to break up and avoid whatever drama had been happening before her arrival. She was a bit thrown by the appearance of a teenage boy, but she had more pressing matters to attend to so she paid it no mind.

As they left Five turned back the remaining siblings.

“The police are involved?” It was more of a statement really. His rage was barely concealed by his attempts to remain calm. It was clear an explanation was being demanded. Allison just sighed and finally met his eyes with her own teary eyes.

“Vanya was attacked and the police are here to try to find clues to lead them to the guy that did it.” Her voice cracked a bit, but she kept it together for the most part. He himself sighed and nodded his head. He had guessed as much.

“Was it bad?” Allison held back a sob and Klaus put his face in his hands and nodded. This was all the confirmation that Five needed. 

“Take me to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie poopsie I sure fell off the fucking regular upload wagon. Sorry bout that. I finally managed to throw five into the mix so maybe I can be forgiven?
> 
> I struggled hardcore on this one y'all let me tell you. Geez. I knew I wanted five there so I just decided to do it. I think I like how it turned out so thats good. Let me know if it doesn't make sense. Did I mention that this is like a canon rewrite? Like we are currently days from the apocalypse? Oh well I'm saying it now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Honestly the more I write this the less sure I feel I know what I'm doing but it really is going well so I can't complain. 
> 
> As I always say lemme know your thoughts. I love to hear whatcha think good bad or otherwise, but please keep in mind I will cry over mean comments.
> 
> Anyways see ya in the next one! Love ya babes! 😘


	8. A new lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five learns about the situation at hand, and a new lead is uncovered.

“You guys left Vanya alone?” The accusation was clear in Eudora’s eyes, and Diego flinched. He hadn’t even thought about it. God he was so bad at this type of shit.

“Well yes- you-I didn’t think... I left her with Allison so it’s her fault!” Really it was a flimsy excuse and he felt so helpless. He didn’t know what he was doing and he didn’t like letting Eudora down.

“Hey. Hey it’s okay. Really you guys are doing great, but maybe in the future just make sure that someone stays with her, yeah?” She felt bad when she saw his face crumple with guilt.

“Yeah we can do that. Set up a rotation or something... Any new leads on the bastard that did this?” He changed the topic to one he was better suited for.

“Not exactly. It’s been difficult there wasn’t much in the way of physical evidence left by the perp. No fibers, no DNA, and no footprints were found. We were, however, able to get a hold of some surveillance footage. It’s low quality, and not been much help. All we know is that it was a taller man roughly 6’4 with a strong build. Hair color looked to be a medium to dark blonde. That is about all we were able to see however. It was weird not once during the entire attack did he let his face be seen by the camera. It was almost as if he knew it was there…”

Diego felt sick at her words. Hearing the physical description, however lacking in details, felt like a hit to the gut. Vanya was so small, it would have been easy for someone that much larger than her to take advantage. He was even more upset by the fact that there was such a lull in the evidence. He wanted this fucker caught, and just going off what they had was a very limited position. Hell if he wasn’t positive Luther was in space even he matched the description almost to a tee. It wasn’t a lot to go on. Maybe he should take a look at that video. Eudora continued.

“We are still waiting for Vanya’s kit to come back. Hopefully the DNA collected will be more helpful.”

Now Diego really did have to choke back the bile. They were waiting for Vanya’s  _ rape  _ kit to come back. Maybe he shouldn’t see that video.

“She’s awake now. Maybe she’ll be able to point us in the right direction.”

“If she’s up for talking about it that is. This is a hard thing Diego. We shouldn’t push her.” They had stopped outside of Vanya’s room. Eudora bit her lip and looked at Diego. He wasn’t going to like this.

“I think I should talk to Vanya. Alone.”

“Wait you-” She held up her hand. 

“I think it would be best if she could talk to someone without having to feel embarrassed or overly vulnerable.”

“What do you mean by that? I should be there! I need to make sure nothing gets missed.” Okay that’s not how he meant to phrase it, and he could tell he’d offended Eudora. It’s not that he didn’t trust her or her police skills, he just wanted to be one hundred percent sure nothing got glossed over.

“I’m serious Diego. I will record the conversation if that will make you feel better, but this needs to be done without familial pressure.” She wasn’t going to budge on this. She was doing this as much for Vanya’s sake as Diego’s. He didn’t need to be subjected to hearing something like this first hand.

Diego seemed to deflate as he saw Eudora’s unwavering resolve. He anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

“F-fine. Fine, yeah. I’ll just wait out here okay? If you need me I’ll be ready.” He glanced around the hallway to find a place to sit and wait. Even if he couldn’t be in the room he wasn’t going anywhere. As he looked down the hallway he saw little Five all but marching down the hallway towards him. Allison and Klaus were hesitantly following behind him. He looked mad. How much did he know? Well Eudora had a job and this would only hinder that. He could handle Five though.

“Oh and tell Vanya that there’s someone else here to visit her when she’s ready.” Eudora had already recognized the boy marching towards them as being the same kid she saw with Diego and his brother earlier. She also saw the woman that had been with them. Maybe the kids mom?

“I will. Who’s the woman with the kid?” Diego chuckled at the thought. It’s not her fault so he understood the confusion.

“More siblings.” At Eudora’s raised eyebrow he just shook his head. “Trust me it’s a long story. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Go, help Vanya.” He urged her into the room that moments before he had been prepared to beg to get into. He knew that Five must have been told or figured out some of what happened. If he was anything like how Diego remembered him from their youth he would do more harm than good until he could be calmed. Vanya didn’t need that right now.

Even standing directly in front of the door to Vanya’s room, Five still attempted to shove Diego aside and storm in. He always did have a one track mind. Diego firmly grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

“Slow down there. You can’t just go stomping around in a hospital.”

“Fuck you. Don’t touch me.” He wrenched out of Diego’s hold and shot him a glare. His ire was only  intensified by him having to look up to successfully meet Diego’s eyes. Being thirteen once again was already getting old. He continued.

“I am trying to see Vanya whom you all left alone.” He directed the last part at the group at large. “Now if you would just move-”

“She’s not alone right now. Eu- Detective Patch is in there with her right now so no one can go in. And before you jump in, I would calm down. No one needs you to set Vanya off. God kid she hasn’t seen you in seventeen freaking years, she’s been traumatized enough.”

“I’m 58 you imbecile!” Way to focus on the important part of that statement.

“Irrelevant. Look I’ll answer whatever questions I can, but you need to let Vanya get through this right now so that the investigation can procede. I want this bastard caught, so you aren’t going to get in the way of that.”  If you really think about it Diego felt he was being incredibly calm. He meant every word though; no one was going to get in his way, not even Five.

Five sighed as he came to the realization that he was not going to be able to get to Vanya at just this moment. Fine then he’ll wait, after all the apocalypse had taught him the virtue of patience well. 

“Tell me everything you know.” His serious face contradicted his physical age. In any other situation it might have been humorous, but Diego and the rest of the siblings ignored it seeing as this was definitely not the time or place.

“Look it’s not pretty… How much do you know?”

“I know that the police are involved. I know that she was  _ attacked _ . Based on the three of you being here I know that it must be bad especially on account of, according to Vanya’s book none of you get along anymore.” He was trying to calm down really he was, but this situation was so aggravating. He hadn’t even noticed the rest of his siblings flinch when he mentioned the book. Allison quickly stepped in to stop that rabbit trail. She could see Diego trying to keep his cool.

“Look let's not bring up the past. A stupid book does not matter in the grand scheme of things. We are here to help Vanya, not to argue. Yes Five, it’s bad. You know about as much as I do at the moment though, so I’ll let Diego explain from here. Without any extra comments.” That last part was directed at Diego.

Diego tried not to be offended that his sister thought he could even still care about a stupid book when all this other shit was going on. Later, maybe, but definitely not when there were more pressing matters at hand. 

“You’re right. You’re right. It’s not important, but … how did you even know about that book anyways Five?” He was just as curious as he was desperate to put off this conversation.

“I found a copy in a mostly destroyed library in the apocalypse. I carried it with me to keep me… focused.” 

It meant so much more to Five than he wanted to let on. 

That book was one of the only physical items he kept with him. Between Vanya’s words and Delores he managed to both stay sane and alive. Without them he wasn’t sure if he would have managed to make it this far.

He was so close now to his goals it hurt. 

But what hurt worse was knowing the sibling that he had, through those pages, grown so close to was in pain herself. He and Vanya were close before his accidental disappearance from her life, but he felt so much closer to her than any of his other siblings simply because he was able to connect with her words long after the other memories of his family had faded.

The others could tell he was only alluding to his real connection with the book. It may have been years since they had seen their brother, but they knew his mannerisms as though he had never left them. 

Diego decided to move on from here before it got awkward. The thing is, how do you even say something like this?

“Well anyways. The more important issue here is Vanya. I- um… Klaus do you want to tell you part first?”

No, he didn’t. But he would one more time, for Vanya.

“I mean there’s not much to tell. I guess the long and the short of it is... that... I was the one who found her. It was pretty clear what had happened, and don’t play dumb Five I know you are smart enough to have figured it out by now. God it was awful…” He trailed off clearly reliving the memory. 

Ben hovered his hand over Klaus’ shoulder in solidarity. He was the only person who could sympathize with the image of Vanya beaten and bloody lying there left for dead.

Diego figured that was as much as he was going to be able to get out of Klaus at the moment.

“I have some friends at the precinct so when it got called in, thanks to Klaus, they put the last names together and called me. From there I don’t know much else so far there has been limited evidence. No footprints or fibers, and the only video footage is unclear. It appears to have been a tall, white man with blonde hair. He was pretty muscular too. That’s it thats all we know. Fuck I wish we knew more. There’s no leads! How am I supposed to find this bastard?”

Fuck he wanted to hit something.

Five seemed to mull over this information. Of course he had figured out what his siblings were dancing around, and he couldn;t blame them for not being able to say the words. 

In all his years in the apocalypse and then working for the commission he had seen a lot of things. Plenty of violence, but it was always rationalized in his mind. The killings he helped with in his time in service were never drawn out or cruel.

This act was nothing but cruel. There was hardly the right word to describe the atrocity of such a senseless act. He wanted to retch just thinking about it.

“When can I see her?” 

“She is talking with the detective now, but she should be finished soo-” Diego was cut off by the door nearly hitting him as it opened.

“Hi, sorry for the wait you may see her now.” Detective Patch looked slightly pale as she stood aside to allow the siblings through. It was clear the siblings had just finished a tense discussion no doubt about the present circumstances. She had just had her own sickening discussion.

As Diego walked by she placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

“Di, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Uh yeah sure.”

She pulled him into the hallway to tell him what she had learned. It was hard. This was probably one of the hardest cases that Eudora had ever had to be a part of. She was too close to this and she knew it, but Diego needed her so she took a breath and schooled her expression. 

“What is it Eu, you’re scaring me?”

“I don’t think this was random.”

Her words hung in the air. One might have thought that there could be no surprises after the last few awful hours, the worst had already happened, but those words were like a bomb to Diego.

“What? I don’t understand. Are you saying that Vanya was- what she was selected?”

Eudora was struggling to stay professional because these next words would hurt Diego more than she ever wanted.

“Based on her testimony I have reason to believe she was targeted to make a point towards The Umbrella Academy.”

That shocked the words out of Diego entirely. 

Waves of guilt crashed over him at this revelation. It was illogical, but he could only think about how it was because of the Academy, which he was a member of, that Vanya had been hurt. He was already feeling guilty for so many other reasons, but this ripped the floor out from under him.

“I don’t- I don’t understand… How? How can this be? Vanya wasn’t even a part of the Academy!”

“Diego you need to sit down you’re shaking.” She guided him to the nearest chair. HIs pride would have been more wounded if she hadn’t been dead right. He just looked at her to continue her explanation.

“She didn’t remember at first, but she does now. As the man was… finishing with her he walked away and said some final words to her. He told her it wasn’t personal. She quoted him as saying it was ‘just business’ then he said to ‘tell the Umbrella Academy they are going to get what's coming to them’...”

Diego was looking worse and worse with every word she spoke. She was glad she did not allow him to be present for the talk she had with Vanya.

“As awful as this is, it's our first solid lead.” She was desperately looking for a positive spin to this story.

Diego had completely zoned out. It was too much he couldn’t do this shit. He couldn’t do it!

Eudora called him back to reality.

“Hey! Hey Di, listen to me it’s going to be okay. Vanya is going to be okay. We now have a lead and a place to start investigating. I am going to go get working on this right now okay? We are going to get this guy, but right now I want you to go spend some time together with your siblings.”

He still was in shock, but he saw the sense in her words so he shook his head in the affirmative.

As he stood up to go back to his family, Eudora called out one last thing.

“Take care of yourself... and them, and when you’re ready I want you to get me a list of every possible enemy of the Umbrella Academy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well look who's not dead. 
> 
> God do I even both apologizing at this point for my hiatus? There's no excuse I just didn't update because I didn't. Sorry everybody who gives a shit. My bad.
> 
> So fun fact I wrote half of this chapter about two months ago and then literally just didn't touch it again until now, so bonus points to anyone who can figure out where that split is. It feel so obviously disjointed to me, so let me know it you can actually tell.
> 
> Side note so I was perusing the TUA tag and found a story that is eerily similar to my own. This is wonderful news because I'm a reader not a writer. I only write out of desperation for my ideas to exist so that I may read them myself. It is an entirely selfish endeavor. 
> 
> The story is called "Cry little sister" and it is by StopHatingOnVanyaHargreeves. If you like my story you'll probably like theirs so check it out. They seem way better at timely updates than me anyway.
> 
> I think I found my motivation again so we'll see how long that lasts. 
> 
> Okay toodles for now. ;*


	9. Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther gets back from the moon. It was a longer trip than he realized.

Luther looked at his surroundings as though he were in a dream. It had been a long time since he had stood in his father’s office as he did now.

Four years to be exact. Wow time moved in fickle ways.

When he had first got the message that he was to return he almost couldn’t believe it. It all happened so quickly too. One day he’s standing on the moon and the next he is back in his father’s study. He didn’t even know how to feel about it all. It didn’t feel real.

It seemed strange to be back, and yet in some ways it felt as though he had never left. 

Four years.

“Number One! Are you listening to me?”

Oh yeah. His father hated it when he tuned out his speeches.

“Yes Father.”

“Good! I was hesitant to pull you from your work on the moon, but it seems you are needed once again here. I trust you understand the seriousness of what is going on?”

“Yes sir.”

“There has been a threat made to the Academy, and it is of the utmost importance that it be neutralized quickly and efficiently. Use any means necessary. Do you understand the mission?”

A threat to the Academy? That is so vague, but for him to have to come all the way to earth it must be important, right?

“Yes sir.”

“I feel that the whole force of the Academy will be necessary to complete this task-”

Well he may have been gone for four years, but he was fairly certain things hadn’t changed that much.

“But… I’m the only one left.”

“If you would allow me to finish! I am well aware of your dedication, but it was actually Number Three who informed the Academy of the threat. It seems that the estranged Number Seven has been injured, and there is reason to believe the Academy was the target.”

Allison was in town? He thought she had sworn off all Academy activities when she left for Hollywood. 

But wait, Vanya was injured? How? She wasn’t even a part of the Academy.

“The insolent girl has certainly caused enough trouble, so see to it you finish quickly. Here is a list of every potential enemy of the Academy, per your sister’s request, you will now go and meet him at the hospital. It is my understanding that both Numbers Two and Four will be there as well.”

If he wasn’t confused enough before he was now. It had been years since he had seen even one of his siblings and now he was going to see all of them at one time? What was this some kind of family reunion? 

This mission seemed to get weirder and weirder.

As Pogo drove him to the hospital they sat in a sullen silence. He never remembered the chimp so somber before.

He was really starting to crave some answers. The meeting with his father had given him more questions than answers, and so far Pogo had been no help either. When they had embarked he had attempted to gain any knowledge he could about the situation from Pogo, but he was quite tight lipped. All he would say was that he would get more answers upon his arrival at the hospital.

How he hoped that was true!

When they finally arrived at their destination Pogo informed him that all of his siblings were most likely in Vanya’s hospital room. He then drove off leaving Luther to meander his way into the reception area.

He still didn’t even know what had happened to her to land her in the hospital.

“How can I help you sir?”

It was a bored looking receptionist that pulled him from his musings.

“Uh- oh yeah I’m looking for Vanya… Hargreeves.” He felt a little awkward as she hardly spared him a glance and turned to her computer. After a few moments of typing away she seemed to find what she was looking for.

“Family has requested that she not be disturbed at this time.”

“I am family…”

At that she looked skeptical. He supposed he could understand he and Vanya didn’t exactly bear much resemblence to one another. 

“I’m her brother… Adopted brother.” 

She sighed at that. “I.D. please.”

He scrambled for a moment to find his wallet in his large coat pockets. It had been a long time since he had to show proof of identity. 

Oh geez, will he ever stop reminiscing over how long it’s been since he’s had to function as a basic human being?

He finally found his wallet and handed the woman his I.D. After a few moments she seemed to accept what he was saying, and gave him the directions he was looking for.

“She's in room 323. Head through those doors and make a left down the hallway labeled 300 and you’ll find it on the left side about halfway down.” 

He thanked her and started making his way to his destination. He had a mission to complete.

As he was leaving he heard the receptionist mutter under her breath.

“How many brothers does she  _ have _ ?”

That brought him a small chuckle.

Finding Vanya’s room was a bit more difficult that he had thought it would be, but ultimately he narrowed it down to the room with the couple arguing in front of it. 

It took him a moment, but as he got closer he began to make out that it wasn’t an arguing couple but instead Diego and Allison. Well that figures.

Diego seemed to be pretty worked up about something.

“I was handling it! There was no reason to get  _ Him  _  involved!”

“Do you really want to leave anything to chance with this? I’m just trying to do this the most efficient way possible.”

“I do this stuff all the time, and I do it on my own. We don’t need his help. I don’t need anyone’s help. I’m going to get this fucker and kill him with my own two hands-”

“And I intend to help you! That’s the only reason I asked for his help! I know that you moonlight as a wannabe vigilante, and I know you think you are good at what you do, but if there is even a chance that he has information that could be helpful in finding this guy I’m taking it.”

Luther was vaguely following what was happening. He was pretty sure that Diego was mad that Allison had contacted their father, but he just couldn’t fathom why. 

“Do you see who is sitting in that room? Don’t you think this is all complicated enough? The last thing we need is that asshole coming in here and making a mess of this. This is a family matter, and as far as I’m concerned the only family I have is sitting in that room right now!”

At least Allison looked as offended as Luther felt at that statement.

“Look I agree that Dad’s an ass, but Luther, Pogo, and Mom are still family in my book.”

“Fine I understand why mom and Pogo aren’t here, but if Luther can’t even bother to show up for something like this-”

And he’d heard enough. He may not know what is going on, but he could tell now was as good a time as any to announce his presence. 

“Actually, I am here. Could someone tell me what is going on now please.”

Diego stiffened and turned to face him. There in the hallway he saw Luther for the first time in years. Had his mind not been so hectic with everything else happening lately he probably would of made a comment on his brother’s seemingly new physique. As it was he just turned back to Allison.

“You get to be the one to tell the others what you did.”

He stormed his way to the door. He gave one remark before he entered the room.

“You can also be the one to fill Paul Bunyan in on what’s going on.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Luther just as confused as before. Allison looked exasperated, but nevertheless turned to face him with a weary drawn smile. She leaned up for a hug.

“I’m sorry. You caught that at a bad time, but I’m glad you’re here Luther.”

Her hug felt so nice. He couldn’t even remember the last human touch he had felt.

“It’s no problem Allison. I have those lists you requested from dad.”

“Thank you… and thank you for coming. I know it’d mean a lot to Vanya that you came all this way just to see her.”

His confusion must have shown on his face because Allison was suddenly giving him a skeptical look.

“How much do you know?”

“Less and less with every passing minute it seems. No but for real Allison what is going on. I heard that there was a threat made on the Academy. Was it serious? Are you in danger? Why are you even here? I thought you were in Hollywood. And dad said that even Klaus was here? What is so serious that even he would help the Academy?”

Allison looked almost stricken at his words. She ushered him over to some of the hard plastic hospital chairs and sat them down.

“Luther, what on earth? No. Vanya was hurt.  _ Badly _ . None of us are in immediate danger, but also none of us are here to help the Academy. We are here to help  _ Vanya. _ ”

“Well yes, but dad said this was a mission? Ya know get the whole team back together like the good old days?-”

“Luther no. I - just no. Vanya was  _ attacked _ . This is not a mission to save the Academy, we are saving Vanya. We think er attacker may have been trying to send a message to the Umbrella Academy; that is the only reason I got in contact with dad.”

That was not what Luther had been expecting to hear. Dad had made it sound like it wasn’t a big deal, what had happened to Vanya, but Allison seemed pretty shaken up about it.

“She was attacked?”

“Didn’t dad tell you?”

“No! He just said she was hurt, but he made it sound like it wasn’t that big a deal-”

He’d never seen Allison look so cold.

“Not that big of a deal? Luther do I need to spell it out for you?”

He’s so tired of not understanding. 

“Maybe you do because I’m still not following how this isn’t an Academy matter if that’s why Vanya was targeted!”

“Vanya, our sister, was beaten, raped and left for dead in some shitty alleyway. She probably would have died had Klaus not stumbled upon her unconscious body.”

His mind shut down at this slap in the face of information. Dad had made it sound unimportant in the grand scheme of the mission. He had almost sounded mad at Vanya for being hurt in the first place. Luther felt sick. If he had a mirror he would have seen that his complexion matched how green he felt.

Allison placed her hand on his arm. She may have been speaking out of anger, but she knew it was misplaced. 

It was their father’s fault that Luther didn’t have all of the information. Just knowing that he couldn’t even properly inform Luther of Vanya’s condition almost made her regret involving him at all. However, she could see now that without directly requesting her father’s help, he probably would have never informed Luther at all. He would have been left clueless on the moon, while Vanya suffered.

Vanya deserved to have every bit of love and support from her family, so Allison still stood by her decision even if Diego disagreed.

She gave Luther a moment more to process before she spoke again.

“I’m guessing you had no idea?”

Luther still looked a little dazed, almost breathless.

“Allison I swear if I had known- I didn’t know! How could he not tell me something like this? Is she okay?”

“I know you didn’t know, but now you do. She is as okay as someone can be after something like this. She’s traumatized and still injured. It has only been a few days since the initial attack. I can take you to see her, but I warn you it’s not pretty.”

“Please.”

He could hardly get out the word, but Allison seemed to understand what he meant. 

With a soft smile she grabbed his hand gently to steady him as he stood, then she lead him towards the room.

He hesitated for a moment outside of the door, but all too soon he was looking at the broken body of his little sister. 

“Vanya?”

His voice was soft as if even sound could break her. He didn’t look at the other occupants in the room.

They however definitely were looking at him.

“Luther?”

Startled he turned and-

“Five?”

“Donkey!”

Klaus cut in helpfully.

“Not the time for a Shrek reference Klaus…” 

Ben had his head in his hands as he often did around Klaus. Klaus just stuck his tongue out at his favorite brother.

“Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies. I just couldn't bare the thought of staying away as long as I did last time, so I thought I'd bless the world with my presence once again. 
> 
> Ugh no but for real finger's crossed on this timely update bullshit. I'm trash.
> 
> I have started to actually map out in more detain the route I want to take this story, and like the writing muses have been speaking to me so I suppose that is good. If y'all think you're curious about where this is going next try being me. 
> 
> Anywho where tf is Vanya? I thought I was going to write a story with her as the main character but where she at though so far I mean really? That is probably the only thing I can say about the next chapter is that currently my intention is to do it from Vanya's perspective, because I miss her!
> 
> Hope y'all had a hot girl summer, see y'all bitches in school! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TUA story. Please let me know if you liked it. I'd love to hear y'alls thoughts.
> 
> I'm a sucker for Vanya whump. 
> 
> I have big plans for this story, but I don't have a great track record for timely updates, so feel free to harass me in the comments if I take too long. 
> 
> Much Love! See y'all soon!


End file.
